New York Devils: Blackmail
by PrincessPEACH97
Summary: Charlie, Trevor, Dayna, Cassandra, Christopher, Michael and Tina are all trying to find their way through high school.They come across multiple situations where their money cant save them. When Tina Evans dies, her secrets dint die with her.


March 29, 2009

Walking down the hallways is the worst. It's where they all talk about you, where they all judge you. Knowing that the stuff their talking about couldn't be true, but they don't care. As long as its not about them, they'll be just like everybody else. Last year popular Tina Evans, head cheerleader, the It girl of Crompton Academy went missing. Two weeks later they found her body. The school was silent. Everyone kept mum. That's when they called down Trevor Bishop, the one who everyone thought was innocent. He was quiet, never really had friends. Some say he got kicked out of his previous schools for things too ugly to be spoken of. He walked down the hall getting glares, disgusted faces, hearing gasps and whispers. "You murderer", "rot in hell", "why Trevor?" Trevor stopped and took a look around him, he turned back around and went inside the principal's office.

September 4 2009

"I think its kind of scandalous someone died from our school", Cassandra Dobrev said to her bestfriend Dayna Richards, "who would've thought it would be Trev"

"Since when do you call him Trev, its not like anyone ever spoke to him, he seems mysterious" Dayna said getting dressed in her Manhattan penthouse.

"Dee, he IS mysterious"

"Can you believe he dated Tina?"

"No, he's kind of hot if you ask me"

Dayna came out of her closet raising her eyebrow to find her best friend blushing.

"I know Cass, everyone does, but theres no way im letting you date a criminal, now" Dayna turning around to show Cassandra her new tight and short black dress, "What do you think?"

"Gorgeous as usual"

Both girls got ready for school, Heading downstairs, running into . She was just as tall as the girls, blonde, and had a body no 40 year old should have.

"Isnt that a little short for school girls"

"Ou, mom! Is that a wrinkle?" Dayna grabbed the giggling Cassandra away and headed down to the limo while her mother was searching for mirror.

. That's all Chris Risswood ever wanted, and waking up in the morning to a naked model was a great way to start the first day of school.

"Goodmorning Keana" Christopher said in his deep seductive voice.

"Goodmorning" replied keana, giggling.

"Im so sorry to rush you but you do have to go now" Chris ran his hand along her cheek and kissed her once more

"…Oh, Alright…"

Getting up and dressing, Keana said her goodbyes and walked out of the building, while Mike –His bestfriend- came in confused.

"Is there a problem micheal?"

"Sending her home already?"

"She was a bit too … stiff"

"Okay, that's enough information, we'll be leaving in fifteen so hurry up"

Walking out the room Mike was jealous, he was nowhere as brave as Chris to take a women home. When he did, It was a miracle, Chris had one everyday, and often tried giving him a girl but Mike didn't want that, If he slept with someone, he wanted it to be meaningful.

Charlie Rose walked ran along the sidewalk, clearing her thoughts and calming down. She had another big fight with her mother, now calling her "the women that moved her over here for no reason". Charlie was happy in Canada, Toronto to be exact. She didn't have a perfect life but it was just fine for her. Her mother Grace, got a new job, she now works in the business field, trying to see which cereal kids would like more. Charlie hated it, not only would she be moving to a new school but her father, whom she hates just like everything else now, would be meeting her. Charlies father left after she was born, she grew up with her stepdad and frankly, she likes him out of the three.

_It'll soon be over, _she thought to herself.

Charlie closed her eyes and ran some more, when she came to a stop by running into something, she opened her eyes to find a boy on the floor in front of her. An extremely good looking boy, on the floor infront of her.

Dumbfounded, Charlie just had her mouth open.

"You can start by saying ... gee, I don't know, how about sorry" Said the smirking boy on the floor.

"Oh my, im so so so so so so sorry" began Charlie holding out her hand to help him up. "I wasn't paying attention I know, are you hurt? Do I need to call the ambulance?"

"Relax" the boy took her hand and stood, revealing his height. He was pretty tall, Charlie liked that. "Im fine, but a bit of advice… you shouldn't run with your eyes closed"

Blushing, and smiling Charlie answered "I know, im sorry, I have a lot going on."

"Im Trevor by the way" Trevor took her hand and shaked it

"Charlie"


End file.
